A Game of Power
by Basicallylove
Summary: Modern AU. The Starks control one of the biggest Alaskan oil companies while the Lannisters and Baratheons control the white house. After a scandal that ended with the impeachment of the old Targaryen president, many are unhappy. Those who wish to see the Lannisters out of power scheme behind closed doors, and the Starks are pulled into a political war zone.
1. Chapter 1

The cold wind pulled at her hair, bringing along the smell of fish and sea. Arya stood at the end of the pier, holding her jacket tight. The gray Alaskan skies were cloudy overhead, threatening a storm. Seagulls could be heard in the distance, along with the low horns of fishing boats.

Footsteps sounded behind her, but she ignored the presence.

"Arya." It was her father. Arya said nothing, merely pulling her coat closer.

"Arya you need to talk to me."

"Why should I?" she responded, some bitterness in her voice. Eddard Stark said nothing but sighed and moved to stand in front of her, waiting. Finally Arya broke first.

"I don't want to go. I don't see why I can't stay here with Robb and Jon and everyone else."

"I have been asked personally by the president to come," began Ned. "I can't say no, this could be very important for both our company and the future of a more progressive America. Both your mother and I thought having you girls come along would be beneficial. You will learn a lot in DC."

"Nothing I'm sure I can't learn here" Arya shot back.

Ned paused a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry Arya, but you're going. And then you'll be back in a few months."

"What about school?"

"You'll attend school in DC for the first semester of your sophomore year."

"What about-"

Ned stopped her with a look.

Arya studied her father. She couldn't see the man who had taught her how to ride a horse or finding the richest fishing holes. She didn't see the man who had taken in his sister's son after her death. Nor the man who had sat through every one of Sansa's boring-enough-for-tears violin recitals with the largest smile on his face.

No, Arya could only see the oil tycoon who had struck it rich so shortly after buying out the old Greyjoy Company. It had been headline news, along with many theories of back room deals and unfair trades. He had pushed through those rumors, creating the most successful Alaskan oil company who not only had the best working deals, but was setting records for clean and safe natural resource extractions. This was the man who knew how to run a company, and that didn't include room for negotiations.

Arya huffed, giving in.

Ned smiled. "Come on then. Were leaving soon and I don't think you've packed yet." He put an arm around his daughter and guided her towards the car that waited for them at the beginning of the pier.

* * *

"What about this dress? Oh not that one, and here, give me that!" Sansa rushed around the room, which was cluttered with clothes lying across all surface areas. Three suitcases lay open filled to the brim with clothes. The family maid was in there, roped in to helping sansa with her packing, looking frazzled.

Arya, already packed, hovered at the doorway, considering whether or not to enter. Unfortunately the maid spotted her and called out with relief on her face.

"Arya! Come help with the packing!"

Arya backed away but Sansa had already spotted her and was moving her way.

"Yes please help me!" Sansa begged. As she pulled Arya further into the room, the maid edged out and hurried down the hall.

"Why? You seem determined to pack all your clothes." She remarked."If that's the case I have no job here."

"Well I'll be packing enough of them. We're going to DC for almost six months!" Sansa squealed. "Getting out of old and smelly Alaska and into the city of lights!"

"I'm pretty sure that's Paris" muttered Arya under her breath, but Sansa didn't hear her.

"Just think. We'll be near the first family and who knows what will happen! That's why I have to always look my best."

Arya shoved some dresses off Sansa's bed, making room for her to flop onto it.

"Hey! Those are nice dresses!" Sansa yelled at her, hurrying to get them of the floor.

"I don't know why you bother with them Sansa. Jeans are way more comfortable."

"It's called fashion, and you wouldn't know it if it hit you on the head."

Arya made a noise of protest, but before Sansa could go on any further, their mother appeared in the doorway.

"Please hurry Sansa, you'll be leaving shortly." Catelyn ordered. "Get it all in the bags and in the foyer or it's not going with you!"

As Sansa squeaked and doubled her packing efforts, Catelyn smiled at Arya lying miserable on the bed.

"I think there are some people waiting to say goodbye to you Arya."

At that Arya jumped off the bed, scattering more clothes and drawing more complaints from Sansa, but she was already hurrying down the hallway. She reached the grand staircase that lead to the bottom floor and rushed down them, almost tripping on the last few steps. Arya rounded the corner to find the rest of the stark children waiting in the living room.

Robb and Rickon were on the couch, Rickon showing the former a new toy, and Bran in his wheelchair had managed to entangle Jon in a thumb wrestling match. Rickkon was the first to see her.

"Arya!" He shouted, causing Robb to turn around and smile upon seeing her. Rickon leaped off the couch, brandishing a giant nerf gun.

"Hands up!" He yelled, firing a foam dart that Arya just barely dodged.

"No! You're a cheat!" The cry came from the direction of the thumb wrestling match. Jon had his face in his ands groaning while Bran sat smiling.

"How is that possible? How'd you beat me?" Jon demanded to know.

"All the strength that was supposed to be for my legs went to my upper body, therefore allowing me to be the best thumb wrestler there is, and ever will be." Was Bran's answer.

Arya glanced at Bran's wheelchair. She hardly ever noticed it now, with Bran having had it since he was 8, after a disastrous fall from the top of the family's roof. Now 5 years later Bran was doing just fine, but the family still worried about how he was doing mentally.

"Hey Arya, didn't you win a round against him once?" Jon's question drew Arya from her thoughts back to the present.

"Nah" She shook her head. "He let me win. Bran felt bad that I had the flu and took pity. It was a miserable win."

"Whose Nerf dart is this?" Came from the doorway. They all turned to see Catelyn holding up the green foam dart, her lips pulled tight. Out of the corner of her eye Arya saw Rickon try to hide the gun behind him, but so did Catelyn.

"Rickon, I told you. Don't leave these around the house." Rickon hung his head. Catelyn turned her attention to Arya.

"You have 5 minutes before its time to go. Say your goodbyes while I get Sansa to bring all her luggage down." She turned and left the way she came.

Arya tuned to look at her brothers. There was a moment of pause before Rickon ran to hug her, hitting her with the nerf gun in the process.

"I'll miss you Arya."

"I'll miss you too Rickon."

She waited out the hug and when he let go, Arya moved to Bran and Robb, saying her goodbyes to each of them.

"I wish I was staying here with you guys."

"Come on, enough moping, I'll walk you out." Said Jon. Saying one last goodbye, Arya followed him out and into the entrance foyer of the house.

"Here, I got something for you," Jon said while pulling something out of his pocket, holding it out for Arya to take. She grasped it in her habd tunring it over.

"A Swiss knife?" she asked.

"Hey, they can be really handy. Who knows, it could save your life one day."

Arya snorted. "I doubt it. But-thanks Jon. I'll keep your lousy gift I guess."

Jon laughed before gathering her up in a hug.

"I'll miss you while you're gone. Don't forget about us back here."

Arya hugged him back tightly. "I don't think I could if I tried."

"That's what I'm counting on."

They ended the hug just as Sansa came into the entrance way, Catelyn behind her looking relieved and the maid pushing Sansa's bags out to the car.

"I've said all my goodbyes, let's go Arya. Dad's waiting and I'm ready." Sansa gave a quick hug to her mother and Jon, and then was out the door.

"Go on Arya. You'll do fine in DC, and be back before you know it. Just try not to strangle your sister before it's all over" Catelyn told Arya as she wrapped her daughter up in a hug. Arya squeezed her back before stepping out of her embrace. Giving Jon one last hug, she walked out of the house and towards the car. Sansa called to her, halfway into the car.

"Come on Arya! This is going to be fun!"

_Such fun_ thought Arya. With one last glance at her home with all the people she loved inside, she stepped into the car, and onward to the longest six months of her life.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the White house, Tryion Lannister was well on his way to becoming drunk. A bottle of alcohol in one hand and a glass on the table next to him. It hadn't taken him long to abandon the glass though and drink straight from the bottle. The room was dark and he had long ago lost track of time.

It had been a trying week to say the least. Robert's decision to bring Ned Stark into things had caused a stir, the nation's foreign policy was coming under scrutiny once again, and Mace Tyrell was giving the Lannister's a hard time. The worst of all perhaps was the unrelenting stubbornness of the Rayder Times to get an exclusive interview with the first family. Tyrion knew they all they wanted was an inside glimpse at all the secrets the Lannister's had shoved under the rug and not, as they claimed, a homely article on the most influential family in America.

Tryion had been doing his best to ward them off. He was rich and powerful and influential enough to sway anyone, even with no real power in the political landmine that DC was. Still, it had still taken the help of multiple people to keep the Rayder times far away from the white house.

The door to his hideaway opened to reveal Jamie. With a curse Tyrion laid his head back and closed his eyes, shutting out the world and the light being let in by the open door.

"And what do I owe for this visit from my dearest brother?" He attempted to say, the alcohol in his system blurring his words.

"A thank you. Any minute the Starks will be here and you are to meet them. I had hoped you'd be a little bit more sober, but I guess drunk you will work just as well." Jamie grabbed the bottle out of Tryion hand. Tryrion's eyes flew open while grabbing wildly for the bottle now out of his reach.

"I wasn't aware I had asked you to be my sobriety sponsor" Tyrion remarked, unable to regain his drink.

"You didn't. Cersei did."

"I do believe she tries her hardest to ruin every good thing in my life."

"This is one thing I agree should be ruined, or you're going to ruin us." Jamie snapped. Tyrion rubbed at his face.

"Oh shush. My delicately drunk ears can't handle loud sounds."

Jamie responded by slamming the door shut, causing Tryion to cringe in pain.

"Will you listen to me? This isn't the time. I need you to get dressed and cover the smell of drunkard before our guests arrive. This is important."

Tyrion stood up, taking a moment to steady himself. Although he stood quite a distance shorter than Jamie, he faced him.

"You don't think I don't? Who do you think set all this up? Oh Robert may think it was his jolly good idea to invite Ned, but if it wasn't for me they wouldn't be coming." Tyrion pointed a finger at Jamie. "Cersei thinks I don't understand the gravity of this situation, and you probably think the same because you can never get your head out of her ass to have a thought for yourself, but I do. Without Ned, and the rest of the Starks as well most likely, our whole plan will fall through." Tyrion walked to Jamie and ripped the bottle out of his hands. "So for putting the weight of the nation mainly on my shoulders, allow me a happy hour, every hour of the day."

Tyrion stalked to the door and flung it open, grimacing once more at the loud sound. He didn't look back, but walked forward down the long hallways. Thankfully he didn't have to make it all the way to his room before running into Podrick somewhere in the east wing.

"Tryion, I was looking for you-"

"Ah Podrick" Tyrion patted him awkwardly. "I was looking for you. I need . . . what do I need?"

"A change of clothes perhaps?" offered Podrick. Tyrion looked down at his disheveled clothes, dirty and stained.

"Oh yes. That would be most helpful. Oh and maybe something to keep me steadier on my feet. We have guests coming soon."

"Yes right away."

Tyrion watched him hurry to get the requested items. Podrick Payne was a young man, some intern who had made his way to becoming Tryrion's personal assistant. Tyrion supposed Podrick thought this job would lead to a job closer to the central powers of the Presidency, but Tyrion wasn't so sure. The personal lackey of Tyrion Lannister wasn't exactly a stellar job, but Podrick did it anyway.

With a sigh Tyrion set off on the long journey to find his room after all. The Starks were coming, and he had to prepare.

* * *

**Note:**

**Hello! So this is the first anything I've done so we'll see how it turns out. **

**I'm trying to keep most things aligned with cannon (and hopefully not too out of character), but as this is my story there are a few minor altercations like some people don't die and different parings (nothing crazy) but mainly the ages. Most of them are all older, but if the show can do it so can I. **

**{For reference so far: Robb/Jon-20, Sansa-17, Arya-15, Bran-13, Rickon-10}**

**All characters belong to George Martin and HBO's Game of Thrones. **


	2. Chapter 2

Viserys was mad, and when he was mad Daenerys tried her best to stay out of his way. Then were those times, far too many, when his anger was directed towards her, and then there was no hiding.

"How could you be so stupid?" He threw down the newspaper onto the table in front of her. The picture on the front was huge, and showed a horrible image of her. To the common person, it looked as if she was walking drunk out of the club, her friend Doreah clinging to her looking just as drunk. It seemed like a wild night out; most people probably assumed so, but only Dany knew the real story.

Viserys was waiting for an answer, but Dany couldn't bring herself to answer.

"What, you're too hung over to form sentences? Honestly Daenerys. . ." He brother raged. Dany managed to let out a squeak of an answer, almost too soft for her brother to hear.

"I'm not hung over."

"Oh you're not? I assumed that hangovers are what happen to people who get sloppy drunk the night before!"

Dany knew she should correct him, but when her brother was in this sort of mood it was impossible to string together an answer that would satisfy him. Viserys learned over the kitchen table, gripping the edges tightly.

"We do not need this kind of publicity. Not with the image our family has. If I am to be president someday, we need to clean off our family record and you are doing nothing to help it." Dany could only hang her head. This was a speech she'd heard many times.

"I don't want you hanging around Doreah anymore. Its time you started to associate yourself with the prominent young; future congress men, and the girls who will become the wives of those congress men. You have to think in terms of the future."

Dany wanted to ask him how she was supposed to do that when she was a recluse and had their family name, but she knew better than to argue. Besides, he had warned her off of Doreah and fiends like her many times. This time the threat surely wouldn't stick.

Viserys sighed and rubbed at his face.

"I don't have any more time for this. I have to be at work soon. With the new environmental upheaval laws alongside the business ones, I'm going to be busy. I need you to behave. And start listening to what I tell you to do."

Dany nodded her head. That was enough for Viserys apparently, and he began to collect his things from the small apartment the two of them shared. Although they were technically residents of Texas, Viserys worked so much in DC it was best for him to have his own place there. Dany had come to live with him once her father had died. Dany had never really liked him much. Cold and strict, he expected much of his family. She suspected that deep down somewhere, she was glad he had passed only a few years after being removed from office. Even so, she had only traded one controlling family member for another.

Viserys walked through the kitchen one last time, nodding at Dany once before exiting the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him.

She dropped her head into her hands. It could have gone worse she supposed, gone from bearable to worse in a matter of minutes like it had so many times before. Trying to distract herself from darker thoughts, Dany pushed away from the table and walked into her room, sitting down in front of the computer. Logging on, she pulled up one of the main websites she obtained her daily DC news from.

At the very top was a big article on the arrival of the Starks in DC. Skimming through it, all she could see was speculation after speculation as to why they were really there. No one was believing the story of an old pal come to visit the president, and maybe give some thoughts on environmental problems. Dany had seen some articles earlier in the week, more gossip column than factual news that spread the suspicion that Ned Stark's visit had to do with what went down years ago with the old president, Dany's father, and the repercussions today that had come from it. She had firmly avoided those articles.

She paused on a picture of the father and two daughters, the three of them exiting a private jet. Dany tilted her head to the side, wondering if these where the kinds of people Viserys wished her to be seen with. The older, auburn haired girl at least. She seemed put together, a future congressional wife. The other girl was off to the side, trying to hide from the commotion. Dany felt more of a connection to her.

Viserys was an extremely young senator, only 31, trying to move his way up the political ladder and erasing their family's mistakes as he went. Only he didn't see what Dany did, the people behind his back saying he was doing too much when he was going to achieve only a little. Their family name was almost good as dirt at this point, but Viserys tried to remove every stain. It's why he controlled her actions so carefully. She couldn't slip up either or it would reflect badly on him as well. It was exhausting, trying to keep up in a game of sly politics that she wasn't even a true part of. It's all about the image.

The ringing phone jolted her from her musings. Reaching over, Dany picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Dany! Wait, I called Dany right?"

It was Doreah, and from the sound of it very hung over. Dany sighed.

"Yeah Doreah, it's me."

"Oh good! Because your name in my phone is right above this guys that I definitely do not want to call, because, well you know what I mean. Anyway, did trouble happen?"

"Trouble on page one with a giant picture that Viserys very much saw."

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was good that I came." Dany thought back to another phone call from Doreah that had come in the early morning. Doreah had been so wasted she could barely talk, but Dany managed to get a location out of her friend, and that's where Dany had gone. It had cost a reporter seeing them stumble out of the club, Dany barely keeping Doreah up. It was impossible for her to go anywhere without someone wanting a picture of the daughter of the old disgraced president. Dany took the consequence though; Doreah had clearly needed help last night, and it was better for her to have been driven home by Dany.

"Yeah well, my family's going to be pissed. I already had that screw up with the Italian earlier this month. This will be icing on their morning scones." Doreah groaned. "I have to go. I feel sick and your voice is too loud. If I live I'll contact you soon, bye." Doreah hung up quickly.

Dany sat there with her phone pressed to her ear until she heard the tone. Putting down the phone, she looked back at the picture of the Starks once again. She bet the girls of rich families with prestigious names and living fathers didn't have these problems. Dany used to be one of them, until everything around her family collapsed and crumbled. Now she was stuck in a cycle of trying too hard to keep up an appearance that was long gone.

Dany wondered if she would ever be one of them again.

* * *

The chauffeur opened the car door, allowing Sansa to place one spindly leg after another on the ground and exit the car delicately. The air in DC was just as cold as it was in Alaska, but Sansa thought there was a grander feel to it all, perhaps because she was finally in the capital of the nation. Or perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was now standing in front of the White House. She tilted her head up to look up at the building, feeling like everything was going perfect.

"Hey move it Sansa, we still have to get out of the car!"

_Everything but that. _Sansa stepped away from the car to allow Arya to climb out of the car, followed by their father.

"What do you think girls?" Ned asked them as the car pulled away.

"Magical" gushed Sansa.

"Intimidating show of security" was Arya's answer, pointing out the secret service that had surrounded them. Sansa rolled her eyes. Of course Arya wouldn't be able to just _enjoy _it.

"If that's what it takes to keep the family safe, then so be it." Ned nodded at the nearest agent. "Where to now?"

"If you folks will follow me. We'll check you in and run you through security before anything else." The tall service agent motioned for them to follow him, and guided them to an entrance. As Sansa entered into the building, she was grateful for the rush of warm air. Her dress may have been at the height of fashion, but it did little for warmth.

The agents guided them to a small room where all three of them were checked in. A metal detector and several other precautionary measures later, they were finally being escorted through the white house. Sansa gazed around, taking it all in. In her 17 years of life she had never been outside of Alaska. This was the trip of a lifetime and she wasn't going to waste a minute of it. Sansa looked at Arya, whose arms were crossed, a bored look on her face. Sansa nudged her.

"Hey, try to look a little happier. I mean we were personally invited by the president himself to come to this dinner. Behave."

"I did try to turn this offer down. Wouldn't you have liked that" Arya replied. "You could have gone on this trip all by yourself and wooed some important political figure and had it all planned out, yet here I am to ruin everything."

"I won't be wooing anyone. They're all too old" Sansa said, thinking of the old and graying members of congress.

"I heard Joffery is just your age and type. Woo him." And with that arya hurried to catch up with their father, leaving Sansa to walk behind them, and alone with her thoughts. It was true Joffery was 18, only a year older than Sansa, and she always thought he had been handsome.

Shaking her head Sansa shut the thought down before it could get too far. There was going to be nothing there. Ever. It was only a nice fantasy to think about, and while she was too busy imagining being the first-daughter-in-law, she didn't notice they had come to a dining room. Snapping out of it, Sansa took the necessary steps to come to stand in line with her sister and father. In the middle of the room sat a long dining table with multiple people around it. The conversations fell silent as the Starks entered the room.

A man, quite large in fact, stood up from the head of the table and came to stand in front of them.

"Mr. President" Her father said formally. The man just laughed.

"Ned, is that any way to greet and old friend?" Sansa saw her father smile.

"I suppose not. It's good to see you Robert." The two men embraced, and when they separated, Robert, _or no, the president_ Sansa thought, put an arm around her father and guided him to the table.

"Here, sit next to me Ned. Your daughters can take any seat they wish."

Arya took a seat at the far end of the table while Sansa took a seat next to an older man who smelled quite a bit like alcohol. Robert began a new conversation.

"It's good to see you Ned. I haven't really seen you in what? 20 years?"

"Just about."

"My god, those were some rough years." Robert shook his head while Ned grimaced, clearly remembering things that should stay buried. Sansa wondered what he was remembering. She had heard a little about the rise of President Baratheon; actually very little but enough to know it was muddied with political deceit. Or so the news claimed.

"But look at us now!" Robert tried to bring some cheer back. "Wives, families, I got the presidency not but a few years ago, and you got your oil company going along smoothly…"

"You seem to forget I still have backlash from the takeover." Ned reminded him.

"Bah" Robert waved it away. "Old news. How about I introduce you to my family?" Robert began the introductions of the people around the table who had been silent during the men's conversation.

"You know my wife Cersei." Sansa thought she looked a cold sort of woman, who only gave a small smile.

"Jamie her brother. You remember him Ned?" A man who looked exactly liked Cersei. Sansa knew him; he was one of California's Senators.

"And our children: Myrcella, Joffery, and Tomen." Myrcella gave a little wave while Tomen was too preoccupied by the food in front of him. Sansa saw where Joffery was sitting, right next to Arya. Arya didn't seem to care in the least, following Tomen's example of being fascinated by her food. Sansa made eye contact with Joffery and he smiled at her, making her stomach swirl. Sansa looked down at her food, feeling silly for being so wishy-washy over a smile.

"Ah dear President, I do believe I'm missing my introduction." It was the older man who sat next to her, and it wasn't Robert who answered, but Cersei.

"My brother Tyrion, who somehow graced us with is presence this evening." There was little warmth in her voice, but Tyrion merely grinned largely and raised his glass of wine in a toast towards her, and drank from it. There was a tense moment of silence before Ned broke it.

"It's so good to meet you all. These are my daughters, Arya and Sansa." Sansa sat up a little straighter as everyone turned to look at her, while Arya merely slumped further in her seat.

"Such lovely daughters you have" Cersei commented. Sansa felt like she was being examined for her worth under Cersei' scrutiny. Robert ignored his wife's comment and turned towards Ned.

"I'm glad you're here. Things are going to have to move quite quickly. Mace Tyrell is flying in tomorrow and as soon as he lands we're going to start the planning. . ."

Sansa tuned out her father's business conversation. It was all boring numbers and long meetings. That's what is always is. A voice spoke up from beside her.

"Are you enjoying the white house so far Ms. Stark?" It was Tyrion.

"Oh yes. It's such an honor to be invited here." Sansa was still in awe of the whole situation but she would be lying if she said the first family had held up her expectations of them. Still, that wasn't something she could exactly say to a member of the first family.

"Oh, an honor?" Tyrion asked a smirk on his lips. "That's one way of putting it. Your sister there seems to have a good idea" He nodded towards Arya. "Keep low and ignore us all. Smart."

Sansa thought it was more so rude than smart, but she didn't try to argue. Tyrion fell silent next to her, and Sansa was left all to herself. She looked towards Arya. Joffery was saying something to her, making Arya reply sharply. Sansa wished she was closer so she could hear them, but there were talking softly and all she caught was a few words here and there.

Joffery looked away from Arya, his face drawn. He caught gazes with Sansa once more, and she tried to pass a smile that could somehow portray "Sorry my sister's such an idiot." Joffery looked away from her too, focusing on his family. Sansa felt a slight hollow of disappointment in her stomach against her wishes. Leave it to Arya to mess everything up. Sansa glared at Arya, but Arya only shrugged and went back to shutting out the world.

Sansa slumped in her seat, fed up already. This evening was not going in the direction she wanted it to. As she pushed her food around her plate, she fantasized about this trip, a better experience where she wooed the entire first family and they asked her to stay there indefinitely. It was an Arya free version, and it was wonderful.

* * *

Cersei closed the door to Tomen's room, making sure to make no noise, and began to walk to her room. It was several hours after that dinner with the Starks, and Cersei was displeased. She didn't like that family being anywhere near hers. The last time Ned had been within 5 feet of Robert, a president had fallen out of office and a family line had nearly been ended. She didn't need that happening again. Cersei may hate Robert, but he was key to her influence. Without him it all fell through.

Entering her room, Cersei thought. She needed to contain the Starks. The oldest girl, Sansa, would be easy. From what she saw at dinner, Sansa would do anything to get the approval from Cersei's family. Maybe she would have a conversation with Joffery about paying some attention to her. As for Ned, Cersei knew just who she was going to ask to keep him in line. It was the youngest girl she was worried about. Arya. She was a wild card. Sullen and withdrawn, Cersei had no idea what that girl was going to do. Doubtfully much, but Cersei couldn't have any blindsides down the road.

In fact, Cersei thought she may have to broaden her focus of Starks. There was still a motley crew of them up in Alaska. One word from the wolves here and the ones up there would respond.

Cersei picked up a nearby hairbrush and threw it hard. A loud shattering sounded thought the room. The brush had hit the mirror over her dresser. Large cracks spiraled out from the impact and several pieces had fallen out. She walked over to it and saw herself in the mirror, repeated several times due to the breaks.

Everything she was constructing here could fall apart if Eddard Stark tried too hard. There was too much honor in that man, and in his path for doing right he would bring down all the wrongs that held up this presidency.

The Starks were dangerous.

Something had to be done, and soon.

* * *

**Hola**

**As for the characters I will be focusing on, I will be staying primarily with the main characters found in the books/show, but should a characters' POV be needed for the narrative, then we will be seeing from them.**

**{More age references: Viserys-31, Daenerys-21, Joffery-18, Myrcella-12, and Tomen-9} **


End file.
